The adventures of Len and Rin
by KermitTheBatman
Summary: Well.. It's a never-ending story i guess.. It basically talks about the twins upcoming.. How they achieved their career and of course. Its just fan made.. Oh yea! Romance #incest :D DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Well as much as I would rather do Miku x Luka.. I will do this for a friend.. for a very special friend..**

**My best friend..**

Len and Rin the two twins outside the Vocaloid mansion

Well.. It's pretty confusing right now.. so lets do flashback

Flashback : Two years ago

"YOU USELESS TWINS AT LEAST GET ME SOME SAKE" Screamed the yellow haired father as he threw an empty bottle at the twins..

"Father! Stop! Ever since Kaa-san died.. You've been mean to us! What happened to the loving father?!" The male of the twins spoke up.. Sick and tired of the attitude the father was giving them.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE HER DIE.. IF ONLY YOU TWO DIED IN THAT ROBBERY I WOULDN'T HAVE SUFFERED!"

"But.. Kaa-san was the one who protected us.. We couldn't do anything about it"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHITS I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU"

The yellow haired father crossed the line..

"Fine! If you didn't want us in the first place.. Why didn't you use protection you dumb fuck" The male twin spoke out.

"We're leaving!" The female twin finally spoke.. Conquering her fear with the help of her brother.

"FINE LEAVE!"

The duo stomped out slamming the door only leaving a crying father behind sobbing

"What have I done.. Misako I failed you.."

The twins made a living from their singing talent.. Only recognised by not many..

Then there she stood.. A teal haired girl requested them to join the Vocaloids.

The girl seemed famous seeing guys swoon over her and saying "It's the top diva!"

The twins went thinking of how their choice may affect their lives and they were having time to think.

Max : 5 months

Now :

"Hey Len.."

"Hm?"

"Would she still accept our offer? We've been thinking for 9 months after the deadline.."

"I don't know.. Try our luck?"

The female twin said nothing and walked towards the big door and knocked on it.

"Hai Hai! Coming!" Miku shouted as she opened the door. Shocking her to see the two twins 9 months ago.. That meant something..

"So you decided to join Vocaloids?" Miku asked with light shimmering in her eyes.

"Ye-" The twins were cut off by a strangling hug from the teal haired girl..

"YES YES YES!"

"Erg! Chok-ing -St-op" Len shouted

"Ooo sorry.. Well.. Come on in then!"

Then.. The twin's lives were changed forever..

A new life.

A new beginning..


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures of Rin and Len**

**Chapter 2 :**

**Six Days after joining Vocaloids :**

Rin and Len has just come out of the studio and boy... They did not like it..

They were flooded with mean remarks and they would not stand for it..

"Oh god why! Why are we that hated?!" Len screamed out

Rin flinched and whispered not wanting to make her twin angrier "Maybe... We need more.. I don't know? Songs like Miku-san? Or it's just that we're new and maybe their not used to it.."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY GIVE MEAN REMARKS TO YOU" Len screamed back..

Then.. It felt like an obvious realisation... Len wasn't angry that they give rude remarks to him.. He was angry that they gave rude remarks to Rin.. It wouldn't be a surprise actually.. They were always attached together despite already being accepted in the Vocaloid Mansion...

At this moment... Their 'kind' manager came and of course.. add fuel to the fire..

"Ah there you are you maggots.. Get back to the studio. Tch seriously.. I will never understand why the Top Diva like Miku-sama wants you in the Vocaloid.. Even a duck sings better than you.."

"Oh yeah? I bet a poop sings better than you." Hold on here... The surprising thing is that... It was from Rin, you know, the kind, sweet, demure little girl? I know.. Shocking.

"Tch.. Bark all you want, when you're kicked out you'll be crawling to me like the little maggots you really are.."

"Just you wait... When we're famous we'll just show the world who you really are and you won't even dream of becoming a singer anymore."

The Manager gave a smug look before turning and entering the Studio..

Rin and Len just sighed and followed behind him..

Today is gonna be a long day..


	3. Chapter 3

**Discontinued..**

**I honestly just wanted to write it out of pure fun. But i keep having writer blocks.**

**And i decided to end it. Why write a fanfic when you're not serious about it.**


End file.
